North Demon High
by Lila-Takahashi
Summary: Cross over Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha and PhD Phantasy Degree Yusuke and his twin sister kagome got sent to a behavior school...they did not know what they would get into... better summary inside Rated for Rape hentai and yaoi
1. New students

_**A-n**_ I am sorry for not updating this story. Right now I am re-editing each chapter, correcting grammars and spelling errors. So please if you spot one please let me know.

_**North Demon High **_

_**Chapter one **_

**The new students**

Brief history

North Demon High is the last place you would want to go to school. Delinquents go there as a last choice and or if you did something bad in your other school. Take Yususke and his twin sister Kagome, they both got into a fight and got expelled from Sarayashki Public Junior High for the last time. They got sent here on behavior issues and fighting in school. Their mom hopes their experience at the school would stop them from fighting in school and the street…let's see…

Yusuke looked up at the front of the bus, his sister who sat behind the bus driver. He let out a sigh. His parents sent them to a school for delinquents. Kagome on the hand seem to enjoy it. He looked out the window, all he saw was vases wilderness and nothing more. He looked back at Kagome she was staring at him with a big smile. Yusuke knew what she was thinking. New school new people to meet and to fight. He smiled back at her. They both talked about how they'll over throw the school.

The bus pulled into a long narrow street. Branches of trees scraped a crossed the windows. Yusuke could smell the pine needles.

"I hate the country side," stated Yusuke. "Well get used to it you going to be here for a year," said the guard. "Hey I have a question why is it called Demon High?" asked Kagome. "You'll see soon," replied the guard. He handed Yusuke and Kagome a piece of paper with a dorm number on it and what floor it was on. "So it this coed rooming?" asked Kagome, licking her lips. The guard shook his head no. "Damn," said kagome.

They walked to a bone-covered gate. "Yu…Yususke this place is creeping me out already," squeaked Kagome. She wrapped herself around Yususke arm. "Kagome stop its mostly fake bones… some stupid prank to scare us," said Yusuke. "Welcome to my wonderful school," said a deep voice. A man appeared in front of them. He was dressed in a bamboo pelt.

Kagome jumped behind Yusuke. He looked at Kagome and back at the man in the bamboo pelt. "Who are you?" asked Yusuke. He clenched his fist together. "Now, now no need to fight. I am Naraku the principal of Demon High. The school where you two are going to be staying for a year…hope you guys can last," he said as he disappeared.

The gate slowly opened up to reveal a campus it was as big as two-football field put together. "Oh my god, this place is huge," said Kagome with aw. Yusuke stared blankly at the school that they were going to be staying at for a whole year. "I think mum made a mistake… this places looks like it's for rich kids to go to," said Yusuke.

A middle age woman came up to them." I guess you two are new students. Let's see Kagome Urameshi and her twin brother Yusuke Urameshi. Do you know why you were sent here? Well you mother Atsuko sent you two here on bad behavior. Am I right," asked the lady. " Shut it old lady no one cares about why we get sent here and no…" he was cut off by the lady punching him in the gut that sent him flying across the yard." You damn hag you're going to pay for that!" shouted Yusuke as he jump up and ran towards her. She dodged his punch and she kicked him behind the knee making him fall to his knees. "Now listen up you dim wit. This school is very different from the one you're used to. Teachers can hit their students at any means of discipline… I can see that you're not going to make very far unless you wise and address me by ma'am or Genkai," she said, " Oh by the way I'll keep my mouth too or you'll be sent to my office… the guidance office." Genkai walked away leaving Yusuke and Kagome alone. "Yususke you ok?", asked Kagome as she rushed over to him. "Yeah I am," he said as he held his ribs.

Yusuke was lead to his room by a flea named Myoga. " Master Yusuke I am going to be your history teacher from now on… oh this is your room you're going to be sharing it with a dog demon name Inuyasha and another demon name Hammer," said Myoga. Yusuke looked down at the flea. "Great room mates," he said grumpily. Yusuke opened the door only to see no one.

So he started to look for his room, far he walked into the roommate's room. "God they have bad style," said Yusuke as he closed the door. The last room was completely barren. "Well I guess this is my room," he said as the front door open. A demon with long silver hair came walking though. "Hey who's in my room damn it," he shouted. "Cool your jets I'm your new roommate…my name is Yusuke and yours?" replied Yusuke.

The silver hair demon looked at him. "Why should I tell you my name?" he shouted. "Dude Inuyasha I just heard that two new students had arrived and one of them is sharing a room with us dude…isn't that cool man," someone said as he came through door. "HAMMER! Your BAKA!" shouted Inuyasha. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Kagome was lead to her new room by a young woman named Botan. "We'll be roommates… we will have so many sleepovers and we can do each hair, nails and makeup… this is going to be great," She squealed. Kagome twitched at what she heard.

_Great a prep_ thought Kagome. She sighed and tried to ignore her but Botan squeaky voice was hurting her ears. Botan opened a door that lead into a pink living room and the furniture was all pink and fluffy. The carpet was hot pink. Kagome's left eye would not stop twitching. She looked down at her outfit and then at the carpet. Her outfit was all black and with chain all over it. _I should burn it…hmmm arson has not done that yet_ thought Kagome, as she laughed evilly.

Botan looked at her, "ummm Kagome are you ok? You have an evil look on your face?" asked Botan" oh yeah I'm… ok," lied Kagome. _Flames_ she thought. "Well follow me to your room," Said Botan in a cherry voice. She opens the door to a barren room, luckily for Kagome the walls were NOT pink but white only thing is that the carpet was hot pink. _Spray paint. Black spray paint_ she thought as she looked at the carpet. "Oh yeah we have another roommate named Notra," she said as she walked out of the room.

Kagome meet Yususke at the main entrance at the dormitory. "YUSUKE PLEASE KILL ME! I'm sharing a room with a pink freak. Too much pink," moaned Kagome. Yusuke let out a chuckle. "I'm sharing a room with an idiot and a hot head demon," replied Yusuke. "Do you think we're going to last here brother?" asked Kagome as she stared out the window. Yusuke looked at his sister, "Yeah we'll make it and by the end of the year this school will belong to us," he said. Kagome gave him a smile and walked off back to her room. Yusuke stood there looking out at the sunset. _Were the hell is this school located, _thought Yusuke as he noticed all the trees and no sign of a city.


	2. Helpless

A/n Hello, this is my second Chapter to North Demon High…. Sorry if my 1st chapter was a bit boring, but I promise to make this one more interesting. So yeah hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. This chapter contains rape so be warned…. ByE

Summary of Chapter 2

Kagome and Yusuke are just getting used to their new school. They have a week free before they have to start going to their classes. Yususke have already found out were his classes are located and well kagome did not, she is to busy fixing up her room… so on the day they had to go to class kagome got lost and she ran into a group of demons…

(This is for any one who never read or heard of PhD Phantasy Degree a list of characters I'll be using in my story…. They are all from the 1st book)

Characters From PhD Phantasy Degree-

Males Dev, Chris, Hammer, Kantana, Fatalis, Mordicus, Tyrannus, Lukan

Females Sang, Notra….

**Chapter 2**

**Helpless**

Kagome looked at her schedule again. "Let's see 1st hour is math in room 501… 501… I see no room numbered 501," said Kagome out loud. She looked around the hallway, the doors where numbered 600 and up. "Oh I see I'm on the wrong floor… Seeing how this school has about 10 floors I must have missed my floor…. Why do they have to make a school this difficult," whined Kagome as she walked in to a room, only to find a gang of demons hanging out there.

"Oh looks what just walked in the room," Said one. The others looked at the door and started to snicker. "Hey can you help me I'm a bit lost," said Kagome. She did not notice that the demons were all drunk and advising towards her. "Well babe I'm a bit lonely maybe we can work out a deal," said the one who spoke earlier. "Get her Kantana," Shouted one of the demons as he licked his lips.

Kagome jumped to the side when Kantana reached for her. "Sorry but I'm late for class," Said Kagome as she ran out the door. _God help me I'm going to be raped, _thought Kagome. "Chris, Hammer goes after her for me," ordered Kantana. Chris and Hammer nodded and ran after Kagome. Kantana sat down on a table and chuckled. 'The new girl is all mine," he said with a grin.

Kagome ran quickly down a fleet of stairs, she could hear her them coming up behind her. Kagome turned the corner and ran right in to Chris. "How…how did you get in front of me?" asked Kagome as she backed up into Hammer.

"That s for us to know," Chris said as he started to grope her. Kagome let out a scream but was muffled up by Hammer's hand. "Now, now we don't want to let anyone to know," said Chris. He ripped off a piece of her shirt. "What a cute bra," said Chris as he pinched her nipple, she kicked Chris in the knee. "You bitch!" shouted Chris as he slapped her crossed the face.

"Chris we need to take her back to Kantana," Said Hammer. "Fine we'll take her back to Kantana and watch him have all the fun with her," Chris said out of frustration.

"I see you had some fun with her," Said Kantana as they returned with Kagome. He took her form Hammer and threw her onto the floor.

"Chris ties her arms up," said Katana as he knelt beside Kagome. Chris did as he was told and grabbed a hold of her wrist and tied them. . Kagome tried to struggle but she knew was no match for 3 demons. _Why me, _cried Kagome in her head.

Kantana put a gag on her and he started to tie her legs to different desks. Then he took a hold of her tied up wrist and tied it to a different desk. Kagome felt helpless as Kantana started to take off her clothes.

"What a fine body. Smooth silky skin," he said once he removed all of her clothes. Chris and Hammer started to masturbate at the sight of her naked body. Katana undid his pants to reveal an overly sized penis. "You like the sight if that just wait until it's inside of you," He said as he rubbed it on her cheek.

Kantana looked at Kagome's crotch and smiled. He places a hand there and started to massage it. He stuck two fingers inside of her. Kagome began to cry, _someone please help me, _she thought. Kantana pulled out his fingers and licked them.

"Well boys looks like there is a cherry to pop," he said as he shoved his fingers back into her. He began to finger her; she could feel his claws cutting her. Blood started to run out of her. He pulled out his fingers again and licked them. Then he moved his head between her legs and began to lick the blood and juices that was flowing out of her. Kagome tried to move but the fact that she was tied down didn't help her. Kantana placed his hand on her hip and dug his claws into her, piercing her skin. He forced his tongue into her pussy and swirled it around inside of her.

Kantana pulled away from her crotch and licked his lips clean. "I think your nice and wet now," he said as he shoved his penis into her. Blood began to come out of her even more at the fact her cherry was popped and that Kantana's penis was too big for her to handle. Katana started to shove in and out of her violently into her making her bleed even more. He let out a moan of pleasure as he went even deeper into her.

"Doesn't this feel so great," He said as he slapped her. All that Kagome could do was lie there and cry. He pulled out his dick and at a fast rate shoved it back into her. More and more blood came flowing out of her. Kantana arched back as he came into her, which started to burn Kagome from the inside. He removed his penis and licked clean her pussy.

After he was done with that he got up and sat down. Chris smiled at Kagome. "My turn," said Chris as he forced his self into her. "So tight and wet," stated Chris as he started to rock back and forth. He shoved in penis deep into Kagome, making her jerk around. "I'm going to come," shout Chris as he fell limp over Kagome. By this time kagome started to slip into unconscious but before she did Kagome slightly made out someone came running into the room and pulling Chris off of her. She also heard his name….


	3. Dev

Slight YAOI Warning

Summary

Kagome is in the hospital wing of the school… Yusuke is in a fury. He wants to know who did this to his sister, so he could kill them… so he went to go find out by asking the one who saved her….

**Chapter 3**

**Dev**

Yusuke looked at his sister, who was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. "Who did this to you Kagome," said Yusuke in a quite tone of voice.

He had skipped his 4th and 5th to come and see Kagome. He had heard about her in his 3rd hour by a group of girls. So Yusuke race towards the hospital wing of the school.

"Yeah that's her in the bed… I heard she got it bad," said a girl's voice, "hey didn't master Fatalis younger brother save?" asked another girl. "GIRLS PLEASE LEAVE!" shouted a nurse. The girls quickly race out the door.

"Sorry about sir. My name is Notra and I'll be your sister's nurse. This there anything I can for you," asked Notra. Yusuke looked at her and shook his head no. So Notra started to walk out the door. "WAIT! I have a question for you? Who is Fatalis younger brother," shouted Yusuke. Notra looked at him, "his name is Dev," she said as she closed the door.

Yusuke ran down the dorm hallway. He almost ran past his own room. When he walked in he saw Hammer sitting with Chris and Kantana.

"Hey Hammer… who are these guys?" asked Yususke. "Oh they are my friends," said Hammer. Yusuke looked at them, they were badly bruised up. "God what happen to you guys? It looks like you got in a fight and lost," said Yusuke. They glared at Yusuke. He just laughed and ran to his room.

To his surprise Inuyasha was in the room, reading a book. "What the hell are you in my room?" Shouted; Yusuke. Inuyasha looked at him. "I was waiting for you," he said as he jumped off Yusuke's bed.

Yusuke back up to the wall, he did not like the way he was looking at him. 'What do you want," said Yusuke. His voice was bit shaky because Inuyasha was slightly licking his lips. "Do not go looking for your sister's attackers… you'll lose and mostly die fighting them," said Inuyasha with a sad look on his face.

By now Inuyasha had Yusuke pinned up against the wall. Yusuke slightly blushed at the fact another man had Yusuke pinned. _I'm the one doing the pinning down_ thought Yusuke. "Why do you care that I may die?" asked Yusuke. He pushed Inuyasha away from him.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled Yusuke towards him and kissed him. They kissed for it seemed to be forever for Yusuke. When Inuyasha released Yusuke from the kiss, he started to grope Yusuke. "Because you're going to be my bitch," he said as undid Yusuke's pants.

Yusuke stared at him. He felt Inuyasha's hand slide down his pants. Yusuke did not try to stop him because he had thoughts of doing this to him. Inuyasha started to massage Yusuke's penis. But before Inuyasha could continue anything else, Hammer came bursting through the door.

"Inuyasha well you get your gay friends out of here…" shouted Hammer he looked at them and h started to twitch "what are you two doing" he added. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled his hand out of Yusuke's pants. Yusuke glared at Hammer. Two guys walked into the room. One was a red head and the other was short and with black hair. "KURAMA! HIEI! What are you two doing here?" Shouted Yusuke

They both looked at him. "Hmmm we started going here about a month ago," said Kurama. "What's does it matter to you," said Hiei. "You guys know each other?" asked Inuyasha. Yusuke nodded and said, "We went to the same school."

Yusuke left with Inuyasha, Kurama and Hiei. They walked down the hallway. "So Yusuke how is your sister?" asked Hiei. Yusuke looked at the floor. "She's doing ok," said Yusuke with a hint of pain in his voice.

Kurama wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry Yususke you'll get the twerps who did that to her…. You should go and talk to Dev. I heard he is the one to save her," he said. Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Yeah I know I should go and see Dev but I don't know where he would be," Yusuke said, pushing Kurama off of him.

Inuyasha pulled Yusuke towards him. "I'll show you were he is but you'll have to do something for me," he said as he started to nibble on his ear. Yusuke blushed as he felt one of Inuyasha's hands grope him. Hiei and Kurama started to chuckle. "Inuyasha he is a feisty one," said Hiei as he and Kurama walked away.

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha. He had one of his hands down Yusuke's pants, massaging him. "Fine but first show me were Dev is," said Yusuke. He removed Inuyasha's hand from his pants. Inuyasha nodded with agreement. "Then follow me," he said as he started to walk away and Yusuke followed him.

Inuyasha lead Yusuke down a dark hallway. They were surround many demons that look like they were about to kill anyone who looked at them wrong. "Hey Inuyasha are you sure we are in the right place?" asked Yusuke. Inuyasha nodded yes and opened up a door. Inuyasha pushed inside Yusuke, making him fall flat on his face.

"Who are you?" asked a dark voice. Yusuke looked at the figure standing in front of him. "I'm here to see Dev…are you him?" asked Yusuke. "No I'm his older brother Fatalis. Why do you want to see him?" asked Fatalis. Yusuke jump to his feet and grabbed a hold of him. "Because he knows the bastards who raped my sister," Shouted Yusuke. Fatalis chuckled, "so you're the brother to that girl. Dev took interest in her. You'll can find him at the hospital wing checking up on her," he said as he pushed Yusuke out of the room.

Yusuke got pushed into Inuyasha, who was waiting for him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him. "So can you pay me back now," he said in purring tone of voice." Cut it out. My sister comes first," said Yusuke as he pushed Inuyasha off of him.

Inuyasha fell back into the wall he was glaring at him. " What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha as he lunged towards Yusuke but Yusuke dodge him gracefully, making Inuyasha fall on his ass " Look not right know. I'm just all worked up about my sister," said Yusuke. He went over and kneeled next to Inuyasha. 'I got one question how did you find out that I'm bi?" asked Yusuke. Inuyasha got back on his feet, "By Kurama and Hiei they told me that they tagged teamed you one night and they didn't spare any details," said Inuyasha with a wink.

Yusuke face went as red as a cherry. "They told people that." He said. "Only me I think," replied Inuyasha. Yusuke coved his face with his hands and groaned. Inuyasha laughed and licked the side of Yusuke's face. "Well you better go and check up on your sister," said Inuyasha. Yusuke got back on his feet and took off running.

When he got to Kagome's room there was a demon standing over her. Yusuke being the hotheaded he is jump on the demon and put him is a choke lock. "What are you doing staring at my sister?" asked Yusuke. The demon elbowed Yusuke in the side, making him let go. "Is that how you humans act to the person who saved their sister," he shouted. Notra walked by the room, giving them an evil glare.

"I'm Dev and I take it your Yusuke," said Dev as he extended his hand. Yusuke took a hold of his hand and shook it. "Sorry about that. I thought you were one of the ones who attacked my sister," said Yusuke. Dev looked at him with a disgusted look on his face. "No I am not, but I do know who did attack your sister," replied Dev.

Yusuke looked down at Kagome. His eyes told Dev that he plans on to kill them. " Yusuke word of advice you cannot kill any students or teachers here at this school but you can get them to fight in the tournament coming up," said Dev. Yusuke looked at him, " what do you mean a tournament?" he asked.

Dev laughed and he sat down on a chair. "This school holds a tournament every year and the person you want to fight always win…. so if you want to fight him enter the tournament and win," said Dev. Yusuke sighed and looked down at Kagome. Her eyes slightly twitch.

"Hey I got a question, why did you save my sister?" asked Yusuke. He stared at Dev, waiting for him to answer. "Well because one I hate the one who raped her and.? He cut his self off from talking." And what?" yelled Yusuke. He curled his fist into balls. "It's nothing," replied Dev.

He quickly got up from his seat and went to the door. "Well I'll be seeing you in class," he said with a smile and walked away as Notra walked inside the room. "Yusuke can you please leave kagome needs her rest," she said. Yusuke sighed and walked out of the room. Inuyasha was waiting for him.

"Question, are you planning on stalking me," growled Yusuke. Inuyasha laughed, "Only if you want me too." Yusuke smiled at him. "Man you are weird," said Yusuke as he started to walk down the hallway. Inuyasha smiled too. "Hiei and Kurama told me all about you and your sister…it's nice that you are willing to risk your own life for hers," he said sweetly.

Yusuke looked at him, "yeah she is the only true family I really got. My mom is a whore and my dad ran out on us when we where babies," said Yusuke. He sighed sadly. Inuyasha looked at him. He pulled Yusuke into his arms and hugged him. Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Hey Inuyasha lets head back to the dorm," Yusuke said. Inuyasha nodded his head with agreement.

Back at the dorm Inuyasha and Yusuke found it ransacked. "Who the hell did this," growled Inuyasha. Yusuke ran to his room and also found it a mess. "What the hell happen here?" shouted Yusuke. He ran over to his truck and dumped it. "Where is it? Where the hell is it!" yelled Yusuke. Inuyasha ran into the room, " Yusuke what's wrong," shouted Inuyasha.

Yusuke looked at him, " the ring that my mother gave me to watch over is gone…along with a necklace…that has the scared jewel on it," said Yusuke. Inuyasha mouth drop to the floor. "What do you mean the scared jewel? You brought it here?" shouted Inuyasha. Yusuke glared at him. "My sister is care keeper of the jewel and she needs it with her," shouted Yusuke. He curled his fist into a ball and growled. "Your sister is a priestess," said Inuyasha with aw. "Yes she is…is that way she was raped," he asked his self.

Yusuke ran out of the room and out of the dorm. _I have a bad feeling that my sister's attackers are going to do something. I know it was them who most likely took the jewel_ thought Yusuke. He ran all the way to the hospital wing. When he got to his sister's he saw Dev talking to Hammer and his friends. _What are they doing here and why are they at my sister's room, _he thought. Yusuke hide behind the wall and listen to what Dev and Hammer where talking about.

"What are you 3 doing here?" asked Dev. Hammer and his friends just laughed. They didn't even say thing. Yusuke watch as they left the other direction. Dev just sighed and walked back into Kagome's room. Yusuke followed.

Before Dev could even block, Yusuke's fist went into his face. "What the hell are you doing in my sister's room," shouted Yusuke. Dev looked at him and wipe the little blood away that was coming from his mouth. "You punch hard. Almost like a demon," he said. Yusuke grabbed a hold of Dev collar and shook him.

"Tell me why are you in my sister's room!" yelled Yusuke. "Yusuke…is that you," said kagome very weakly. Yusuke let go of Dev and rushed over to Kagome's bedside.


	4. Amnesia

A-N/ I am sorry for not updating this story in such a long time

._.';; you all must hate me. I'm SORRY, Also I am well aware this chapter might suck balls, its cause well I haven't been writing since 2008 and I am trying to break out of my slump. So give me any and all criticism as long as it mature and helpful.

**Chapter 4**

**Amnesia**

"Yusuke…where am I?" asked Kagome as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the hospital. "Kagome, we're at school," he replied as he sat down on the bed. She stared at him blankly; Yusuke felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared into her eyes.

"Kagome, do you remember how you got here?" he asked almost panicky. Kagome shook her head no, Yusuke sighed and got up off the bed and went over to the window glaring at his reflection.

"Yusuke, you are scaring me, tell me how I got in here please…. And where here is….Yusuke, look at me PLEASE." Kagome cried out, panic and fear swept a crossed her eyes. Yusuke turned his gazed away from his reflection and looked at his sister. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kagome how she ended up here in the hospital wing of North Demon High.

"Get some rest kagome, I will explain everything once you get better," he said sweetly to his sister. Yusuke went over to her and kissed Kagome on her forehead, "Get some rest sis, I will be back to visit you soon.

Kagome sighed and lay back down in the bed. Yusuke looked down at his sister, he watched as the fear went away from her eyes. '_I'm sorry Kagome I cannot tell_ _what happened to you just yet…' _ he thought as he left her bed side and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Notra and Dev looked at Yusuke as he came out of Kagome's room. Notra looked at Yusuke and went over to him and hugged him tight. Yusuke buried his face into her shoulder and started to cry, he gripped on to the back of her shirt as he cried harder. Dev went over to him and patted him on his shoulder and walked away from Notra Yusuke.

As Dev was walking down the hallway he noticed Hammer standing at the end of the hallway glaring at him. "Hey Dev, why the hell did you stop the fun?" hammer asked as he walked towards Dev. He pushed Dev up against wall, trying to glare him down. Dev just chuckled at him and pushed him off of him.

"I stopped it because it wasn't right, that girl…" dev paused in sentence, his fist curled up and before he realize what he was doing, Dev swung at Hammer hitting him square in the face, sending him flying down the hallway.

Hammer looked at Dev with a surprised look in his eyes, and then he started to laugh, "Dev oh Dev you fucked up by laying a hand on me." Hammer got up to his feet, "you a pitiful demon with small horn, dare lay a hand on me… you're lucky that you have your older brother protecting you for right now." Hammer laughed again at dev, and walked away from Dev.

Dev looked down at his hand, staring blankly at them '_shit I'm gonna be some big trouble soon, the first time my brother forgave me for attacking them but now I doubt he will be so nice to me now.._' he thought as he leaned up against the wall sliding down to the floor. '"that girl, Kagome I don't even know her, and yet I'm protecting her like… like she is my mate" he whispered to his self.

Yusuke pulled away from Notra, he wiped his eyes and stared at up at the ceiling, "Notra, right… thanks for that, I needed it." He said with a harsh voice.

She smiled at him and ran his fingers down his cheek, "you care for her, and I've never seen anyone in this school that actually cares for someone other than themselves." She said sadly as she looked down at her shoes pretending to kick a rock that wasn't there.

Yusuke looked at Notra and felt a surge of pain coming from her, he had the urge to bring her into his arms and hold her tight but he held back the urge and just smiled sweetly at her. "Notra, this school what kind of school is it?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him, "this school is for demons, and abnormal Humans, for humans their parents send them here to get rid of them, some view their kids as the devil and think this school will destroy them, and their hands won't get dirty." She growled

Yusuke chuckled at her and smiled, "You're pretty cute when you're upset." Notra felt her face heat up, making her growl some more and slap Yusuke a crossed the face.

"I'm trying to be serious and you're hitting on me, god men are such pervs." She said in a growl. Yusuke rubbed his cheek and chuckled again.

"I was just trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. Right now I know my sister is safe and that's all I care about as of now" Yusuke paused for a second and then looked at Notra "… Notra can you explain why she doesn't remember anything?"

She looked at him then advert her gaze to the ground again, "In some cases with extreme trauma like she went through some will block it out, like it never happen. Her Mind and body is protecting her from it… just imagine if she remembers what happened to her. The depression, the worry of even going outside in fear it might happen again. I think it's for the best that she has amnesia…"

Yusuke stared at Notra, '_it's like she went through something like this...'_ "Notra what will happen if she remembers suddenly..?" he asked, chewing on his lip.

She looked at him and sighed, "You already know what would or might happen. So there is no reason for me to explain what would happen."

Yusuke looked at Kagome's hospital door and gritted his teeth, "I will kill whoever did this to her mark my words." Notra took a hold of Yusuke hand and rubbed it on her cheek then a crossed her lips. Yusuke felt his cheeks heat up, he lifted her chin upwards to where she was looking at him right in the eyes and without thinking, Yusuke leaned down and kissed Notra gently.

Notra's face went red like a tomato as Yusuke kissed her, she felt his arm reach around her and pulling her closer to him. She started to tremble as she returned his kiss, Deeping it.

At the end of the hallway, Inuyasha glared at Notra and Yusuke, 'HOW_ COULD HE?_'Shouted Inuyasha in his head as his claws dug deeper into the palm of his hand...

A-N/ thank you for reading this chapter please leave reviews and Helpful criticism…


End file.
